This invention relates generally to turbine engines and more particularly to such an engine that does not have a combustion chamber.
Gas turbine engines are known and include a plurality of sections which are typically mounted in series. Typically a fan delivers air to a compressor. Air is compressed in the compressor and delivered downstream to be mixed with fuel and combusted in a combustion section. The products of combustion move downstream over turbine rotors. The turbine rotors include a plurality of blades which rotate with the rotors and are driven by the products of combustion. The turbine rotors drive components within the gas turbine engine including the fan and the compressor. An afterburner may also be utilized downstream from the turbine section followed by a nozzle. The products of combustion along with air bypassing the engine core produces thrust.
In order to improve the performance of turbine engines, particularly the turbojet or turbofan engines, it has been common to increase sizes, rotational speeds and/or operating temperatures. This has presented challenges to building reliable engines and has also increased weight. There is thus a need for a turbofan gas turbine engine which is smaller than the currently-utilized turbofan engines but at the same time produces increased thrust and is more efficient in operation.